


Catharsis

by SunshineSanctuary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 percent self indulgence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Includes Art, M/M, Resurrection, Reunion Sex, Sappy Sex, literally just gratuitous smut, somebody died again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSanctuary/pseuds/SunshineSanctuary
Summary: What do we do when we're bored on quarantine? We write porn!! 😆
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not necessarily cannon compliant. 
> 
> I don’t know because I haven’t watched the show since season 11. I got tired of the queer baiting, frankly. 
> 
> I do know there was an “I love you” cop out and that Cas died for real and at some point was resurrected. This follows those events.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've managed to get an explicit scene on the page so... hopefully it's not terrible 😏
> 
> Leave me comments if you liked it. I need human contact! 😭
> 
> Not beta'd

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean looked up from where he was aimlessly leafing though some old papers in the library. Cas stood before him, head cocked, that half smile curving his lips. He wasn’t _quite_ glowing but it was a close thing. 

Dean rubbed his temples and sighed. He’d thought the hallucinations had stopped. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Cas was still there. Dean leaned back in his chair, eyes raised to the ceiling. “I can’t do this right now” he muttered. 

Cas’s brows furrowed, the smile slipping away. “Are you alright, Dean?”

“Am I….” Dean leapt explosively to his feet. “NO, I’m not alright, Cas. You’re dead! How could I possibly be alright?” he exhaled roughly and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. 

“We’ve been through this,” he growled, unsure if he was talking to himself or the manifestation of his late best friend. 

“I don’t understand.” Cas’s apparition took an abortive step forward. 

“No.” Dean growled. “We are not doing this again.” He stepped forward and shoved to clear the vision he couldn’t handle seeing again. He nearly fell over as his hands met warm solid flesh. 

Dean froze. He could feel Cas’s heartbeat. This couldn’t be real. “Cas?” 

The smile was back. “Hello, Dean.” Cas said again. 

“What is happening?” Dean backed away, a hand to his own forehead. 

“I’ve been resurrected.” Cas’s smile broadened. 

“I… I don’t believe you.” Dean shook his head hard, trying to clear it. “Your body…. We burned you. This isn’t real.” 

Cas’s face softened. “My father chose to indulge my attachment to this vessel.” he took a step towards Dean. “Dean…” 

He was met with a small wave of holy water to the face. Cas spluttered but couldn’t suppress the smile. “Dean, it’s me. I promise.” 

Dean approached slowly, wondering if he still cared whether Cas was a figment of his grieving imagination or not. He reached tentatively for Cas’s shoulder. Cas pulled him in abruptly and hugged him hard. 

It was mere willpower that kept Dean’s knees from buckling. Cas smelled the same. He felt the same. Dean sagged against his best friend, choosing to accept this, real or not. _Fuck it._ Weirder things have happened. He didn’t let go for a long time. 

Eventually, Dean pulled back. Cas grinned at him. “Cas, buddy….” Dean closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together gently. “You gotta stop doing this.” 

“I’m sorry.” Cas murmured.

Dean huffed a soft laugh and opened his eyes. “I’m getting too old for this, man.” 

“Of the two of us,” intoned Cas dryly, “I’m the one who is old.” 

Dean chuckled again, pulling back. Cas’s gaze darted to his mouth. Dean’s breath caught, as it always did when they played this game. The air seemed charged and the moment dragged on. The long moment would pass, and they would go on as they always had.

Dean was utterly unprepared when Cas finally crossed the line and pressed their lips together. It was quick, gentle… and heartstopping. 

Dean went very still, pulse thundering. He was so tired of fighting this. He _wanted_ this so damn much and he hadn’t known how _good_ that sweet, fleeting contact would feel. He was just a weak, weak human and he didn’t fucking care anymore. He made a split second decision and reeled Cas back in for a second kiss, a third, a fourth. He looped one arm around Cas’s neck and hauled him in closer, snaking the other around his waist. 

Cas sighed, gripping Dean’s hips and pulling them firmly together. He licked Dean’s lower lip, biting gently until Dean let him in on a gasp. 

Dean groaned, swept away by the onslaught of sensation and emotion. The endless _wanting_ finally gratified and yet, instead of abating, tumbled on into infinity. He drew back for breath, loath to stop touching, if only to delay the part of his brain capable of rational thought coming back online. “Cas… I…” 

Cas pressed a short, soft kiss to Dean’s lips and took his hand, gently leading him from the library, through the bunker to Dean’s room. 

Cas closed the door quietly behind them. He shrugged out of the trenchcoat, removed his jacket and tie and placed them neatly on the dresser. 

He returned to Dean, sliding his hands beneath the first layer of flannel and pressing a soft kiss to his neck. He lifted his head to murmur in Dean’s ear. “Is this alright?”

“Yes, Cas…” Dean groaned again as Cas’s lips explored his neck. “Fuck, yes.” 

Cas took his time, feeling, touching, tasting as he eased the layers off. Dean’s fingers faltered on Cas’s shirt buttons when Cas skimmed his fingers beneath Dean’s t-shirt. Dean squirmed, then took matters into his own hands, raising his arms and stripping off his shirt. He fumbled the rest of Cas’s buttons open and yanked the shirt off, unable to stifle a moan when skin met skin.

Cas walked him backwards until the back of Dean’s knees hit the bed.

He fell back, tugging Cas down with him, flipping them and pressing Cas into the mattress. Cas moaned his approval, arching up, clawing at Dean’s belt buckle.

Dean kissed him again, deeply, desperately, quickly becoming addicted. Dean’s tongue wandered, exploring every bit of hot, bare skin he could reach, returning every now and again to taste those lips. He drifted down Cas’s torso, thrilling at every breathless sound it pulled from him. 

“Dean.” Cas’s fingers tightened on the back of Dean’s neck. “I love you.” He said softly. “I… you deserve to know.” 

Dean stilled, face pressed to Cas’s belly. He nodded into Cas’s stomach, unable to look up. They both lay still, just breathing for a moment before Dean pulled back and swiftly unbuckled Cas’s belt, yanked his slacks out of the way and swallowed him down in one go. 

“Dean!” Cas yelped, hands flying to Dean’s head and gripping his hair. His hips stuttered and whatever he may have meant to say dissolved into breathless moans. Dean drew off slowly, teasing with breath and tongue, diving back in when he had Cas begging and squirming, every harsh breath from Cas making him harder. Cas was close, Dean could taste it. He took him deeper. Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and hauled him off and up into a filthy kiss, tearing Dean’s jeans the rest of the way off. He rolled them over and ground down, eliciting moans from both of them as they slid together, their bodies slick with saliva, sweat and sex. 

Cas leaned in and rumbled into Dean’s ear, “My turn.” He worked his way down Dean’s body with his tongue, hitting every sensitive spot on the way. 

Dean groaned as Cas scraped teeth over his hip bone. “God, Cas, please…”

Cas chuckled into the crease of Dean’s hip then placed a sucking kiss there, just to watch him squirm. He ran his fingers delicately up the back of Dean’s calf, pulling his knee up and out of the way. Cas dipped his head and finally, _finally,_ licked a stripe up Dean’s aching cock. He looked up and, meeting Dean’s gaze, took him in completely without breaking eye contact. 

Dean let out a guttural moan and fought not to thrust. Until Cas gripped his ass with both hands and yanked him in and that was the end of that. 

Cas kept him on the edge, pulling off to nip at the inside of Dean’s thigh or nuzzle behind his balls. 

Dean dragged a heel up Cas’s back, and tilted his hips up. “Mmm ...yeah”. His breath left him in a rush when Cas’s tongue swiped across his rim. “Do that again,” he gasped when he had breath. Cas obliged until he had Dean writhing helplessly. “Come on, more.” Dean whined, rocking his hips. 

“As you wish.” Cas smiled against his skin and Dean felt a lubed finger join Cas’s tongue. He gasped as it slid home. 

“Yeah, Cas… mmm.” He needed Cas to know he was ok with this. He was so so ok with this. 

Dean rocked down, babbling, when another finger joined the first. And damn near died sometime later when Cas added a third, swallowing his cock in the same moment. “Cas, baby, please…” His fingernails scraped Cas’s scalp. 

Cas withdrew, licking up Dean’s belly. “What do you need, Dean?”

“Fuck me, Cas.”

“Yes.” Cas breathed. He surged up and sealed their mouths together. 

Cas’s fingers trembled as he cradled Dean’s face, pressing kisses to his mouth, his jaw, his eyes, his neck. 

Dean hummed and grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled him into a better position. Cas gasped when Dean reached down and grabbed his dick, lining them up. 

“I got you.” Dean whispered as he adjusted his grip on Cas’s hips and eased him in. Pulling them slowly and inexorably together. 

“Dean…” a low, gravelly moan escaped Cas as their bodies joined. 

“God, Cas,” Dean took several moments to catch his breath before wrapping a hand around the back of Cas’s head and drawing him down for a deep, dirty kiss. He thrust his hips and his tongue in time, fucking his angel’s mouth as he nudged Cas into a rhythm with his hips. 

Cas got with the program and drew back, thrusting back hard and settling into a brisk, satisfying rhythm as Dean arched his back and groaned. 

Panting and sweating, but urgency somewhat abated, Cas slowed, thrusting deep and sweet as he savored his lover’s skin on his tongue. He leaned back, pulling them both upright and settling Dean into his lap. 

Dean rolled his hips slowly and draped his arms over Cas’s shoulders. “God, I missed you.” He rested their foreheads together. “I really thought you were gone for good this time.” 

Cas stroked a thumb over Dean’s jaw. “So did I.” 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him again, deep and unhurried. They shared languid kisses and slow, evocative rhythm until simmering desire had fanned back into unrelenting flame. 

Cas toppled backward and thrust up hard, gripping Dean’s hips for leverage and working the new angle to his advantage. 

Dean bit off a shout and rolled his hips helplessly. “Again...” he managed hoarsely. Cas obliged, again and again, Both of them moaning and calling out with every burst of ecstatic pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before Dean was riding the edge, writhing and gasping Cas’s name. Cas leaned in and traced a trail of beaded sweat on Dean’s chest with his tongue. “Come.” He commanded, low and rough into Dean’s skin. 

Dean did, with a breathless wail. 

The sight of him, head thrown back, mouth open, hair at his nape and temples damp and curling, had Cas helplessly following. 

They shuddered through the aftershocks, panting. Cas drew Dean down to his side with a sweet kiss and they lay, trading lazy, albeit slightly breathless kisses, while time drifted on, unnoticed.

“Hey Cas?”

“Mmmm?” Cas murmured, eyes still closed. 

Dean took a breath. “I love you.”

Cas smiled.“I know.”

  
  
  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191160698@N07/50687359588/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Bonus scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out ... a couple of things... 😉

Sam kicked the door shut behind him as he lugged the grocery haul into the bunker kitchen. “Dean?” he called, wondering where he’d gotten off to. Dean would be annoyed but Sam felt compelled to check up on his brother. Dude just wasn’t coping. After shelving the groceries, he wandered down the hall toward Dean’s room. Alarm spiked through him when he heard a shout. “Dean?” he broke into a jog. 

As he skidded around the corner, he heard it again, definitely Dean’s voice but… 

“Ewww…” Sam wrinkled his nose, definitely a sexual sound. 

“Mmm...Cas...”

“Annnd I’m out.” Sam turned and headed back the other way. He had _no_ desire to know about his brother’s masturbatory fantasies. Not that he hadn’t suspected but, _dude_ … 

There was an answering moan, deeper. Sam stopped, surprised and then annoyed. _Really? Bringing somebody to the bunker just for a f…_

“Dean…” that voice was unmistakable. 

“No way.” Sam whirled, staring at the door. “Cas?!”

“Cas, baby, please...”

 _Oh fuck no…_ Sam turned and fled to the safety of the library. 

  
  
  



End file.
